Weetamoo (c1635-1676)
}} Weetamoo (AKA: Weethao, Weetamoe, Wenunchus, Wattimore, Namumpum, and Tatapanunum), was a Pocasset Wampanoag Native American Chief. She was the sunksqua, or female sachem, of Pocasset. She was born in the Mattapoiset village of the Pokanoket or at Rhode Island's Taunton River area, and died at Taunton River. Her father was either Corbitant, sachem of the Pocasset tribe in present-day North Tiverton, Rhode Island, c. 1618–1630 or Passaconaway, a chieftain in the Pennacook. She had five husbands, the most famous of whom was Wamsutta, the eldest son of Massasoit (c1581-1661), grand sachem of the Wampanoag and participant in the first Thanksgiving with the Pilgrims. According to the Tiverton Four Corners website, "the squaw sachem, Weetamoo" governed the Pocasset tribe, which occupied today's Tiverton, Rhode Island in 1620. Weetamoo joined "with King Philip in fighting the colonists" in 1675, in King Philip's War, also known as "Metacomet's Rebellion." King Philip’s War is named for the uprising of Metacomet, Weetamoo’s brother in law and the younger brother of Wamsutta, who was also known by the English name Philip. Early on in the war, Weetamoo gave support to Metacomet by aiding his forces with the strength of her soldiers. Weetamoo's life She became sunksqua because her father had no sons, and was defended by an army of more than 300 men that she commanded. Her being a woman did not diminish her authority, despite many colonists’ lack of understanding of her position. It has been theorized that some of the lesser known sachems assumed to have been male may have been female sunksquas, especially since female leaders were not unheard of among the Algonquian tribes. Eventually, the English defeated the Wampanoag in August 1676. Weetamoo drowned in the Taunton River trying to escape. Her dead body was mutilated, and her head was displayed on a pole in Taunton, MA. Marriages and Family Weetamoo/Wenunchus was married five times. # Montowampate, sachem of Saugus, Massachusetts, was the first. He died shortly after their marriage. (However, according to one legend, Weetamoo died before him, having been lost in her canoe on the icy Merrimack River when returning to Montowampate from the home of her father, who is given as Passaconaway rather than Corbitant.) # Chief Wamsutta was second. After his death, his brother Metacom (Philip) became Chief of the Wampanoag. The tribe allied with the English against the Narragansett, but the English broke this treaty. Wamsutta became sick and died during talks with the English. Weetamoo is speculated to have had one child with Wamsutta, although the date of birth and name are unknown. Wamsutta was also alternatively known by the English as Alexander. # Quequequanachet was third. Little is known of him. # Petonowit was fourth. At the beginning of King Philip's War he sided with the English, prompting Weetamoo to leave their marriage. # Quinnapin was last, son of Niantic Narraganset sakem Ninigrat and grandson of powerful Narragansett sakem Canonchet. He was described as "a handsome warrior". This seemed to be a strong marriage. The pair had at least one child together, who died in 1676. References * __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Native American leaders Category:Wampanoag people Category:Native Americans connected with Plymouth Colony